


What They Wanted

by margarks



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Heath give the press what they want and keep the truth to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> After Brokeback Mountain was released, I got mad at people who expressed anger at the fact that Jake and Heath both mentioned the awkwardness of intimacy between two straight guys. It annoyed me because they were just being honest, and obviously they are good actors if they were feeling awkward and still turned out that kind of great performance. Also, I think maybe their awkwardness worked in their favor, because every single encounter was desperate and tragic and, yeah, just a little awkward. I loved it. Anyway, this little RPS came out of my annoyance.

The kiss was soft. Warm lips chapped from a long day on the set of Heath's new movie lingered against his. Jake sighed, and leaned into it, realizing that they were both feeling just a little desperate. A small ache had started the day that Brokeback wrapped and had only grown over the past months. It was a different kind of desperation, he thought, than either Jack or Ennis had felt for each other. It didn't have all the hard edges of cowboys too long used to making it in a world full of murderous homophobes. Though they, too, had their own set of bigots to contend with, Jake thought, smiling just a little.

Heath pulled away to nibble at the skin just below Jake's ear, and he shivered. "Can you imagine what they all would've said if I'd told them how easy it really was?" Jake whispered, slipping his hands around Heath to cup his ass.

"Don't think they'd've survived it." Heath laughed, letting Jake pull him closer, their groins rubbing together through two layers of denim.

Jake's erection twitched in his pants, the usual reaction that occurred whenever Heath slipped back into his Aussie accent. "I gave them what they wanted to hear." Jake bent to return the favor by licking at Heath's pulse point, grinning against warm skin when it quickened beneath his lips.

"Yeah," Heath breathed, and Jake wasn't sure if it was a reply to his statement or whispered approval of his wet kisses.

He tugged at Heath's shirt, pulling it free from his waistline. He was careful, knowing how much Heath hated having to explain to wardrobe how he'd ruined a perfectly good outfit. Then Heath's torso was bare and Jake couldn't help bending to take a budded nippled into his mouth. The groan he received for his effort was more than enough to assure him he'd done right.

The trailer creaked a little beneath them. It wasn't the largest or the most luxurious. Heath never asked for anything extravagant on set, and Jake didn't think he ever would no matter how big a star he became. "Thought we were going to dinner," Heath mumbled as Jake backed him up against the couch lining the wall by the mini-fridge.

"Did you really?" Jake asked, surprised.

Heath laughed, his smile lingering. "No." And just that one word, in Heath's sexy accent with that roguish grin on his face, forced Jake to shove the man down, dragging at his jeans as they both fell against the lumpy cushions.

They were naked in seconds, rubbing against each other on the too small couch. The feel of Heath's uncut head brushing against his overly sensitive shaft made Jake moan in pained pleasure. "Again, Heath, god."

Heath was breathing heavily atop him, moaning when Jake's hands found his hips and expressed without words what he needed. Another kiss, hard on the mouth, so reminiscent of kisses they'd shared on set and off, and Jake's legs fell open, cradling Heath in the vee of his thighs. "Go on, Heath. You know what I need," he whispered, wriggling just enough to reach one arm out and grab his discarded jeans. He handed Heath the condom without another word.

Both men were silent except for the occasional moan or in-drawn breath as Heath prepared Jake's entrance. Then, unexpectedly hard and fast, Heath was inside him. Jake's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as he bucked back against the wanted intrusion. "Fuck, I missed this," he said as they got into a rhythm. His cock slapped obscenely against his belly as Heath's thrusts rocked them both.

Heath's eyes were closed, though, and he didn't say a word. Jake stared at the pulsing vein so apparent against his neck muscles as he clenched his jaw. He tried not to wonder what Heath was really thinking, or that they would both have to go back to pretending afterward. Jake was tired of it. But he knew they'd both keep at it for as long as they could stand it.

Jake wrapped his legs around Heath's waist and urged him on. Faster, harder, rutting like two men who'd been away a long time. Away from each other, at least. Then Heath was grunting, spurting into the condom, and Jake was wrapping a fist around his own cock pumping and pumping until his orgasm started at the tail end of Heath's.

They collapsed on the couch, another faint memory of piss-smelling tents and baying sheep in the background encroached on Jake's mind. "Didn't know we were going to do this again," he mumbled.

Heath chuckled, his abdomen rippling as his chest rubbed against Jake's with his almost sarcastic laughter. Jake shivered. "Is that true? Or did you red-line it all the way?" Heath's grin was both roguish and a bit accusing, though Jake could never tell whether that emotion was directed at Jake or himself.

"You know I did," Jake replied softly, sighing in relief when Heath's arm tightened and brought him closer. "I know."

Did it matter that this scene was so familiar? Did it matter that Michelle was waiting at home for Heath? Or that the rest of the world believed what they wanted?

Jake guessed it didn't.


End file.
